


Safe From Harm

by KyraEleison



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Be A Good Girl, Bend Down, F/M, He Cares So Much, NSFW, Porn With Plot, RPF, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEleison/pseuds/KyraEleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worried, slightly aggressive Lee. You should have called as you promised. Now be a big girl and face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe From Harm

I’m rushing up the stairs. Not fully voluntarily. I would have chosen a way more comfortable option to get to the top floor of the building, but the plate on the elevator door ruined my plan to stay lazy. I have a mountain to climb. I’m not wasting precious time on contemplating how much I disfavor each one of the 120 steps ahead of me.

My 5-inch heels are anything but suitable for this kind of torture. I quickly take them off, giving myself half a second to feel the soothing coldness of the marble floor under my feet. I ignore the conditions of my body and desperately try to forget about the obscene amounts of champagne I had. I almost succeed. If only I could disregard the slowly growing pressure in my stomach.

I pull my dress up. It’s way too tight and I’m going way too slow. Four more floors to go. The last thing I was planning on doing tonight is working on my fitness, but it seems like I need to roll with the constantly changing circumstances. I’m taking two, three steps at the same time, getting higher.

It doesn’t matter how fast I am. I’m already late. Too late. My chest is heaving like the ocean during a storm by the time I reach my destination. We collide. I smash against his chest on the doorstep, stopping his hasty run with my body. I can’t escape the intensity of his look, I feel it burning all over me.

Lee takes a step back, stabbing his stare into mine, motionless like a statue. I feel like a kid who got red handed and I’m perfectly aware of how pointless it is to start counting my excuses. I can tell he’s mad by nothing but the color of his eyes. The usually soft green irises are now dark with rage. I know he’s waiting for me to talk but I simply can’t form a single sentence that would lessen the way my skin crawls with guilt.

The familiar scent reminds me of how much I have missed him. Even if it’s been only a few hours ago that I left him on the couch with a book and a cup of coffee. I had to force my hands off of him to avoid being late again. He wasn’t much of a help with it, rewarding my intentions with a deep giggle, biting on his lower lip just to make sure I know what I’m missing out on while having some girly fun at a bachelorette party instead of an intense ride on his lap. And here we are now. He is silent and I’m desperate. The helpless dichotomy of having the need to get him out of the leather jacket and steal a taste from his mouth, standing opposed to what I do in reality. Nothing. I remain on my spot, not being brave enough to take those few steps that separate us. Instead of his fingers, I’m still clinging to the pumps in my hands.

‘Do you know what time it is?’ I’m waiting for a monolog but it’s not coming, leaving me hanging in a black hole of worry. It takes a few moments until I realize that it is indeed a question he wants to get an answer to.

'No. No, I don’t but…’

'Let me tell you.’ He cuts me off easily, pulling the sleeve of his jacket up, taking a quick look at the watch on his wrist before having his eyes back on me again. I’m not lying. 'It’s almost 4 in the morning.’

I let out a heavy sigh, making it a little more dramatic than I supposed to and of course, Lee is catching it. It’s too late to correct myself. The game is on but I’m not feeling like participating. I know I have upset him though it was anything but intentional. The silent treatment drives me off the cliff. I’m barely ready for his reaction, blown away by the fact that he’s doing something I have never experienced from him before. He’s shouting at me with such intensity that the walls are resonating around me.

'DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?’ I stare at him with awe. He knows exactly how much I can’t take being screamed at. Even if he’s right.

'Lee, stop it.’

'You should have called me and let me know that you’re alive and all right! I don’t care how long you’re staying out but if you tell me you will call, I expect you to do that!’

'Do you think I did it for fun? That I did it on purpose? My battery is dead.’

'I fucking noticed! I was trying to reach you about a hundred times!’

'Okay, you either talk to me on a normal tone or you don’t talk to me at all, understood?’ I follow the move as he’s taking the jacket off, dropping it on the couch with a frustrated move. 'I had to take care of Gina.’ His dry chuckle wakes goosebumps all over my skin.

'I know that, too. You know how? Gina called me! A fucking wasted Gina! She told me you disappeared after taking her home and your phone was out of service! She called _me_ to ask if _you_ were all right! I ask it once again, do you know how worried I was about you?’

I catch myself staring at his lips. I know what he said, I heard every word but I can’t concentrate on that. All I can concentrate on is the feeling of seeing him like this. I drop my shoes onto the floor and smack my envelope bag on the counter as close as I dare to his arm. Considering his face, I can still manage to surprise him. His look slowly wanders from the bag back to my face. I make sure not to disappoint with my expression, placing the cherry on top of the cream of his exaltation. His features leave me without a doubt that I have succeeded.

'Tell me about how worried you were.’

'Do you think I’m joking?’

'I don’t think you’re joking. You wanted to give me a hard time. Go ahead, give me a hard time. I’m a big girl, I can take it.’

I might have gone too far. Lee is about to explode. I admire his talent to keep the rage under control, even if it means that his aura turns electric. He takes half a step toward me, lowering his face to mine.

'Excuse me?’

'I said don’t hold yourself back. I can handle it.

'Of course, you can.’

He’s lingering at my lips and I’m more than ready to feel him biting on them but he’s not doing me favors. He gives me an order instead.

'Turn around.’

I try my best to tone down the unlimited eagerness when it comes to his command but I’m failing miserably. The excited throbbing keeps on intensifying while I’m trying to figure out what he’s next move is going to be. If he’s only half as hard as I imagine him to be, it’s still worth my obedience.

I’m leaning on the counter with my palms pressed against the cold surface. He’s testing my patience, I can tell. I deserve it. But his body has it’s own magnetic field, dragging me closer. His hands roaming around on my dress, pulling it up to my waist. I moan with anticipation, but it’s not my time to tell him what to do. I can hardly keep myself from begging and we haven’t even started yet.

His hands gripping my ass tightly, biting on one cheek and kissing the other before placing a firm slap on it. I gasp with ecstasy. I signed myself up for the spanking, that one is for sure.

'Don’t you ever dare doing this again.’ I’m gasping again by the sensation of the sweet pain he’s giving me.

'Or?’

His lips are brushing against the side of my neck, stroking me slowly, sending me to heaven and back with the feeling of his beard on the delicate skin. He’s biting on my earlobe before answering to my shameless provocation.

'I’m not negotiating about this matter.’ He closes the distance between us, pushing his body against mine, holding me gently by the neck, indicating for me to turn my head. His kiss is hungry. Demanding and sweet.

My hips start to move instinctively by the impression of his rigidness. I’m barely capable of staying on my feet while he’s driving my senses insane. I break the kiss and moan into his mouth when his fingers reach my core. He’s barely touching me through the fabric of my panties, making sure not to get in direct contact with my skin, being fully aware of how badly I want it. I drop my head back to his shoulder, grinding against him so hard that my muscles start to hurt, holding onto the only thing I can reach. His wrists. The sound of his low groans turn me on even more and I’m already reaching the limit of my toleration. I would be more than surprised if he wouldn’t know exactly how much I want to have him.

My body aches with desire. I release Lee’s hands from my grip, laying onto the counter with an arched back. If his plan was to excite me to the edge and leave me this way, he’s long lost in his own game. It’s impossible not to finish what he started.

He doesn’t bother with undressing but I’m not planning on blaming him for that. We’re in the same blood rush together. It has to be fulfilled. I sneak a look at him over my shoulder and the sight makes my mouth water instantly. He catches me cheating and I can tell he’s impressed. His eyes devour me as I am, something that never seems to stop being endlessly arousing. Even when I’m convinced that there is nowhere to enhance my devotion toward him, he proves me wrong.

Lee steps behind me, rubbing himself on my soaked underwear. He’s grinning against the back of my neck as I groan with trepidation.

'Do you want to feel me, little girl?’

'I’m fine, thanks. I must have a vibrator laying around somewhere.’ His laugh warms me up from top to bottom. 'I finish it up for myself, would you mind making some pancakes by the time I’m done?’

'I can’t handle pancakes. The only thing I’m good with is pies.’

'Pies? Oh, no. Apparently, you don’t even know how to unwrap the dough.’

'We’ll see what you say when it’s done.’

His skills are to die for, I must give him that. Still refusing to get me out of the lacy lingerie, he pulls it to the side instead. There’s a slight shiver running through his muscles by the discovery of his effect on me. My moves are slow and sensual, feeling him sliding between my folds, swollen with craving. I sense him re-positioning, helplessly squirming under his big body, anxiously waiting for his cock to enter me.

He’s not in a rush, gifting us both the pleasure to experience the exquisite feeling of the first thrust. The way he’s filling me up, inch by inch until his full length is taken. He’s deep within me, buried inside of my body, taking over control and I’m willingly handing it over for him. Lee inhales deeply, running his lips across my shoulders before straightening up, pulling himself out almost completely, relishing in the feeling of me.

He’s setting the speed to his own liking while his fingers moving firmly on my clit. I’m not sure how long I can take it. The faster his hips move, the louder I moan and it’s precisely what he wants me to do. To scream his name. And I do it, over and over again. I feel him stiffening even more, he’s getting ready to explode and he’s making sure I will join him in on the climax. His fingers drawing quick circles, pressed tightly on the right spot, his cock moving mercilessly until the first waves of hotness washes over me. He can barely move, I’m sucking him inside, pushing him over the edge with it. The sound Lee makes is simply divine, shivering with satisfaction while releasing himself in me, throbbing deep within.

He’s not done with me yet. Our juices combine, dripping down on me, covering both of us in the liquids of our love.


End file.
